


Decathlon At Home

by the_nerdy_hermit



Series: Peter Parker One-Shots [3]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter is Not Impressed, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 16:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21018548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerdy_hermit/pseuds/the_nerdy_hermit
Summary: The decathlon team practice and hang out at each other's houses and this time it's Peter's turn.





	Decathlon At Home

All the decathlon team were waiting outside of the school for Peter to arrive so they could head to his house. They had all decided that every Friday they would head to another members house to hang out and maybe do a little practice as a team bonding activity. This had definitely increased morale in the team and they all got on a lot better. They were all even friends with Flash now. He apologised to everyone and they realised he wasn't that much of a dick, he just chose to hang out with the wrong people.

While they were waiting a limo pulled up in front of them at the entrance to the school. Everyone was wondering why it was there as everyone except for them had left school already. They all stood there confused till Peter ran out of the school to the window of the driver's side. The window rolled down to reveal the grumpy face of Happy Hogan.

"Hey, Happy, I thought we were taking the family car today."

"I was going to take it but he decided to be extra and told me to take the limo to pick you and your friends up."

"Of course he did," Peter muttered before addressing the team. "Hey, guys just jump right in the back and we can all head to mine. Sorry about the limo I wanted to take the family car but someone decided that we couldn't."

All the decathlon team walked towards the limo in stunned silence. Everyone thought Peter didn't have much money and lived in a small apartment in Queens, even Ned and Mj thought this. He never told anyone that he got adopted by Tony Stark because while his aunt was travelling in Europe she fell in love again and moved in with her new husband in Italy.

\-----------------

When the limo was pulling into a parking garage everyone looked out the window to see the type of place Peter lives in. They were not expecting Stark Towers.

"Ok, we are going to have to head over to the reception first so you can all get visitors passes. Happy over there is a bit of a stickler when it comes to badges. Security and all that."

They all just nodded in silence for an answer.

In the garage were a bunch of Tony's fancy cars plus a range of motorcycles for the other Avengers. Even though there was one car that stood out from the rest. It wasn't fancy it was just and battered old family car filled with seats that the Avengers used when they went out together.

When in the reception they all just stood in a group together awkwardly. Peter had just left them in the middle of the entrance while he went into a room behind the reception desk. All the workers and interns walking pass them gave them odd looks wondering why this group of random teens were standing in the entrance. A security guard standing by the scanners also took notice of them and started to head over to them. That is when Peter jogged over to them with a box full of passes. Noticing Peter with them the security guy returned to his post.

"So these are your badges. You need to have them visible the whole time you are here. When you leave I am going to need to collect them in but I will have personal ones for each of you guys soon for the next time you come round. To get in you just need to scan your badge and walk through the scanner. Anyway, follow me and we get this practice hangout thing started."

Peter then confidentiality walked through the scanner without scanning his badge. Then from overhead, they heard a voice. "Peter Parker-Stark, access level ten. Welcome home, Peter."

"Hey Fri."

The decathlon team then followed behind him with the voice calling out 'guest of Peter' then there name as they walked through. They all start to head towards the main elevator where all the workers are going when Peter heads in a new direction. They all follow him unquestionably because no one knows what to do except Peter. In here he seems confident unlike at school. This is where he is comfortable and the team recognise that.

Peter leads to a corridor with a dead end. This makes them more confused than they already were which no one thought was possible.

Peter then turned to the team with a chuckle. "This probably seems so weird. Sorry, this is the private elevator. Only someone with level nine clearance and up can use it, that's why it isn't so obvious." Peter then presses his hand against the back wall which opens to reveal an elevator. "Right this way."

Again the team is silent. This was a lot more than they were expecting to happen on a regular Friday evening. They all realise Peter was not kidding about his internship at all, they all did believe him before though this was just confirmation. What shocked them though was just how high his clearance was and the name given by the scanner when it said WELCOME HOME. They never saw this coming.


End file.
